


chen dies : the musical

by draqqons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draqqons/pseuds/draqqons
Summary: chen goes to her friend classy's house because it's hot as shit and classy has air conditioning.





	chen dies : the musical

Chen couldn't sleep. It was like 2000 degrees in her cave. Being a dragon is suffering. She climbed out of her hobo hole and scampered into the night air, where it was even fucking hotter. God fucking damn it. Classy probably had air conditioning, the little weeaboo shit. He was probably watching furry vore right now. Chen turned on her phone and called Classy.  
"HEY YOU FUCKIGN ASSHOLE," she screamed. "I'M COMING OVER." The only thing Chen could hear was breathing and wet squelching. What was the little midget fuck masturbating to now. She hung up and spread open her wings, flapping into the darkness of the night. Just kidding she took a fucking bus because she was too tired to fly. She got off at the stop right by Classy's house, ears twitching as she listened. Ah, there it was. The faint sound of furry porn. What a fucking idiot. She was going to knock on the door but then decided to fucking slam it open and scare the midget cunt. He screamed as she walked in. There was cum all over the floor. He was shoving a fucking snake down his throat. 

How dare Classy vore one of her own kind. 

Chen fucking wheezed because she has lung cancer from smoking (haha get it). She squatted angrily. Classy was so hard. He used his dick to do a backflip. The furry porn was still playing. Classy opened the void that is his mouth and inhaled. 

Oh fuck. She was getting sucked in. This isn't how she wanted to die. 

Classy opened his mouth wider like fucking kirby and Chen flew into his mouth. Holy shit. He swallowed and Chen fell into the bottomless pit that was his stomach. She fell on the snake. She screeched and blew a fireball, but it was no use. Classy was too hard. His 24 incher was flapping around like a fucking helicopter blade. Oh shit. She was getting digested. Just like in those pokemon vore comics that are everywhere on DeviantART. It was too late. Chen was fucking dead. 

I can't believe he did this in front of the kids. 

Chen flew out of Classy's ass. The snake was in her hands and she was tying it into a noose. She was going to kill Classy. Actually she was going to kill herself. She tied the snake to the ceiling fan and hung from it, while the fan was going. She flew around the room as the porn kept playing. On the screen a black and red hedgehog was fucking a blue hedgehog in the ass. Chen was dead and that was the last thing she saw. Classy kept screaming. When does this fuck not scream. Never, that's when. It's the way midgets communicate.

Chen was fucking dead and Classy couldn't stop masturbating. It was physically impossible. Classy was crying now. The sight of Chen's limp node twirling around the room made his dick physically explode. It was everywhere. The snake was still being used as a noose for Chen and tbh that's better than what Classy was doing with it. What a fuckhead. Anyway the fan flew off of the ceiling, killing Classy in the process


End file.
